Sakura: the fox of the mist
by moonlight352
Summary: originally called " Sakura: Demon Of The Leaf" and from Parasit X12. Minato sealed the Kyuubi in Sakura instead of his son, Naruto. She is hated and abused by the village, to the point that she ran away and is found by an assassin from the mist. that decide to make her his tool. Sakura becomes the demon of the mist.
1. prologue

As Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, was about to place his son on the altar, he stopped midway.

Why was he hesitating? There is no time for that. How quicker he seal the Kyuubi, how more lives would be saved. So, why was he hesitating? His people were dying fighting the nine tailed fox. But what if he died sealing the Kyuubi? He would leave his wife Kushina and his son Naruto behind. And a life as jinchuuriki isn't easy. Naruto would be abused by the villagers and Kushina's state was bad, like very bad. After having the nine tailed fox being taken away from her make her weak and just after having delivered their son was even worst, there was no guaranty that she would survive and she is in the care of the villages doctors in a crucial state outside of the village. He would never forgive himself if Naruto would have to live a life like the one he is thinking he will have, if his worse thought came true. He knew what he was about to do to his own son was unforgivable, but it was for the sake of the village. It had to be done. But his judgement change when his son opened his eyes. They were blue, like him and he smiled at the sing of his father. And at that moment Minato knew that he couldn't do it to his son. A anbu whit a cat mask on was not far away from him.

"Kakashi-kun take Naruto in a secure place, please." Minato asked his former student. And teleported away before Kakashi had the time to ask anything. Minato had teleported to one of the raids that had as purpose to keep the civilians safe from the attacks in time if the village is attacked. Minato knew what he was doing was wrong, and he knew that he would have to live whit this till the day he died.

 **'Kizashi...I am sorry.'** He thought as he took a sleeping pink haired baby from a protesting tan skinned and brown haired eleven year old boy. That boy had been injured and had a bandage making the tour of his face at the level of his nose. And he teleported back to the altar. Kakashi wasn't there any more, he had listen to his sensei and Hokage and had token Naruto to one of raids. Minato placed the pink haired baby on the altar before to complete the seal.

The now pink haired jinchuuriki was now wide awake and crying out loud. The seal clearly visible on her little belly. Her eyes were still closed, but even without seeing her eyes, Minato felt an immense guilt take over him. He had just used the child of two of his fellow shinobis, because he couldn't support to do it on his own child. He carefully took the baby in his arms.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" A more than familiar voice said. Minato looked behind him. The former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was standing in his battle outfit whit Kushina and Kakashi behind him. Kushina who had survive the surgery could barely walk without help and could probably never be a ninja. Kakashi wasn't holding Naruto any more, he must have given him to a nurse in the raids probably. Because of the sudden attack of the demon, a lot of villager were hurt and some nurses and medics were sent in the raids to take care of the injured.

"No." he answer looking at the pink haired infant in his arms. She had stopped crying and was sleeping again. She looked so pleased in the arms of the one that stole her future from her. And this made Minato more guilty. And all of this was happening because he had a moment of weakness.

"What about her parents?" Asked a still weak Kushina. She wanted to know if this child would have at least someone to look after her. She better than anyone knew how hard the life of a demon vessel could be, she was the child predecessor.

"Mostly dead. They were both shinobis that lived not far from where the Kyuubi appearer." Was the only answer he could give his wife. He remember the eleven year old boy from who he took the girl, he wouldn't let her go till an one of the adults took the baby from the boys hand to give him. He didn't know who the boy was. A brother? A cousin? A distant relative?

"What will you do of her now, sensei?"Asked his former student. Kakashi wasn't fond of what his sensei did. Unlike Naruto, that girl hadn't parents anymore and they didn't knew if one of her relatives would take her in. if she had relatives.

"We will place her in an orphanage." He respond. And his wife was praying for this little girl to not have a too rough live. When it all ended, Minato went in his office in the Hokage tower and let himself broke down.

" I am sorry sakura, so sorry."


	2. Chapter 1: 5 years later

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attack. In these five years peace and serenity came back to Konoha. And on this day the villagers would celebrate the day their beloved fourth Hokage killed the nine tailed demon. For Minato, the fourth Hokage it wasn't this kind of celebration he celebrated. Today was his sons fifth birthday, but it was also the day he made the irreparable. It was the day he sole the futur of Sakura Haruno, the little pink haired girl in who he sealed the Kyuubi. And for other it was a day to remember the death, their loved once that were gone on this tragic night.

"STOP." A little five and half year old girl with pink hair yelled as some angry villagers ran after. She didn't know why they hated her with so much passion. And she didn't know what she had done for being hated like that by the villagers. But being a four year old, she ran as a four year old, so not fast enough to escape the hateful villagers that were chasing her. She ended up in a small alley. And one of them grab her by shoulder length pink hair. And not long after, they started to beat her and call her names.

"MONSTER"

"DIE ALREADY"

"DEMON"

"DIE ALREADY, YOU DEVIL CHILD."

Sakura didn't know how many time passed by, all she knew was that they all stopped after a shinobi came and stopped them.

"If I was you, I would think twice before to hurt again." Said her savior in a menacing voice as he grabbed the wrist of one of the villagers that wanted to hurt her. Her savior was standing between her and the villagers. The villagers took steps back as they felt the killer attend directed at them.

" Tsk, how can you even protect this devil child? She is the cause of all this destruction. She is no other than the ni-." One of them began, but was cut of by another villagers that was throw at him. And the killer attend directed at them of the shinobi increased.

" Dare to finish this sentence if you dare." He said in a more angrier and menacing tone than before. And it was enough for the villagers to go away. Sakura that was still lying on the ground didn't dared to stand up and held her arms above her. She let out some snobs and tears when the mean villagers went away. Her savior bend down and called at her.

"Sakura?" She moved her arms higher to look at him. The look in his eyes wasn't the same as the one the villagers gave her. The one of hate, disgust and anger. His showed kindness and caring. She slowly sit up and hug him thin.

" Iruka-nii." And she cried harder. Iruka was one of the rare people in the village that didn't hate her and that truly cared about her. There was also the blond man in his weird white and red jacket, but the look in his eyes when he came to visit her held always pity and guilt and Iruka didn't liked when he would come, he didn't hid his anger and disgust toward him each time he would come. There was also the people of Ichiruka ramen that treated her kindly. But Iruka was one of the rare people that she could call family. Iruka didn't hesitated to hug her back and let her cry on his shoulder. He has tan skin, brown hair that is in a spiky pony tail like the Nara's, onyx's eyes and a long horizontal scar on his nose. The day the Kyuubi attacked the village. Iruka lost his parents, they were both shinobis and so was their neighbour, the Harunos. His family and the Harunos were close and when they heard about them having a child they were really happy. They came visit them the day their daughter, Sakura, was born. Iruka remember it clearly, he had held Sakura in his arms that day. He was eleven year old at this time. They were happy, but when the Kyuubi suddenly appeared in their neighbour it was ruined. Kizashi Haruno had asked him to look and to take care of Sakura. But he had failed to do this, the fourth came in the raids they were in and took Sakura as sacrifice. And since that day the villagers look at her like the monster that had killed their loved one and began to abuse her. He hated the fact that the people of his own village treated her so bad. He too had lost his loved ones that faithful night and he didn't blamed her for it. He had wanted to take her, but they said that he was too young to look after a baby. And he to was an orphan, but instead to go to the orphanage, he went to live alone in an apartment. The orphanages were full any ways because of all the kids that became orphans that day. But now he is sixteen year old and a young teacher. He was the youngest teacher in the academy and worked really hard for it, he wanted to teach the new generation not to judge people to quickly and listen to every rumor. A part of him did it for Sakura, because he wanted her to have a chance to be accepted. But being a teacher made him pent less time with Sakura and couldn't protect. He knew that each time he has his back turned that people give them glares ad start to talk bad about him and Sakura. And he know that he can't protect her from the hate of the villagers. He knew that some clans of the village want her dead or worse. But he can't do anything about it, unless to open the eyes of the younger generation.

"It's okay now. I am here and they can't hurt you now." Iruka whisper her kind and reassuring words. He stroke her back gently.

"Why are they so mean, Iruka-nii? Why do I am a devil child?" Sakura asked. She didn't understand why she was the only one to be called monster and unwanted. Devils child. Someone who don't deserve to be born, someone whose only crime is to breath and to live. Iruka wanted to clench his fits, but didn't.

"You're not a devils child, Sakura. And if you stop crying, I will buy you a dango. Okay?" Iruka told her. Sakura looked at him and nodded. She had calmed down but was still sobbing a bit. Iruka then picked her up and started to walk out of the alley. Most of the villagers were giving them looks, and not cheerful one. Iruka went to the apartment as fast as he could with Sakura in his arm. He and Sakura lived next each other. So that when she had a problem, she could come to him directly.

"Stay here , I am going back quickly." It was his only warning before to vanish in front of her. And to reappeared two minutes later with a little bag. In the said bag were the dango's Iruka promised Sakura.

"twank yuu Iruwa-mii." Said Sakura with her mouth full. Iruka singed, teaching Sakura table manners was not an easy thing to do.

"Sakura you don't talk with a full mouth. It's impolite." He scolded her. He was the one to do Sakura education. Since her parents were dead. If he hadn't, then she could have been a real troublemaker and a reason more for the villagers to hate her. She swallowed the rest of her dango before to give him a quick 'hai'.

" Iruka-nii, can I go outside?"She asked. She hoped that she could make friends at the playground, but each time she would try, the parents took them away leaving her alone. And each time she hoped that it wouldn't be as the time before.

"No, it is not a good idea." He responded. After all it was the day the villagers would unleash their anger on her the most, because of what had happened. Sakura looked down at her blanket and pouted. " At least not today, it is a bad day." Sakura face lighted up, that mean that she could go tomorrow.

"Arigato Iruka-nii" And she jumped on him for a hug. If only the villagers could see her as he does, maybe they won't be like that to her. And as the time goes by, it was time for Sakura to go to sleep decided Iruka. But Sakura didn't wanted and an argument broke between them, like most of the times Sakura didn't wanted to go sleep. And after some time Iruka managed to convince her.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"She asked him. He let out some chuckles.

" I though that you were a big girl Sakura." He teased her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I am." she told him. But then her face sadden. "But what if you leave me tomorrow and start hating like the other? What if you leave me like mom and dad?" It was what Sakura feared the most. That Iruka would left her too. Iruka let out a sigh.

"Sakura. Do you still have it?" He asked her. She nod. "Could you show it to me?" She nodded once again and set her hand in her shirt to take a necklace in the form of a blue dolphin.

"Do you remember why I gave it to you?" She nodded.

"Because your name means 'dolphin'." Now it was his time to nod.

"And this mean that wherever you are, a part of me will always be with you." He told her. Not long after that Sakura began to slowly close her eyes and fell asleep. Iruka stayed with her and kissed her forehead before to go back to his own apartment. It wasn't easy to be a sixteen year old teacher and parent.

But what he didn't know, was that in two weeks an event was going to change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 2: the fire festival

« Okaasan, tousan. » Iruka softly said as he was in front of two graves with Sakura next to him and laying white flowers on the graves. It was the 11th October. Iruka had chosen to go visit their parents graves the day after their death anniversary. Because the biggest part of Konoha population would be visiting their late ones the day of their death, which is the day that the Kyuubi was sealed away. Sealed in Sakura. And her going visit the cemetery on that day will anger the habitants more, like if the Kyuubi enjoyed their suffering. So, they go visiting them the next day. They both prayed for their parents. And luckly for them Iruka didn't had to work that day. First for Sakura's and then for Iruka's.

Iruka had told Sakura how their parents died, how they died fighting the Kyuubi. But Sakura didn't know why Iruka hated the one who had avenge their parents death and saved their village with so much passion. And she knew better than to ask him, it was a taboo subject after all. After the prayers, they exited the cemetery and headed to their usual spot.

« Sakura-chan, Iruka-san. »Greeted an exited 14-year-old girl as the two came into vieuw.

« Ayame-nee. » Respond a happy Sakura as she took a seat in front of the young was the owner of Ichiraku ramen, Teuchi, daughter. She and her father were one of the rare people of the villagers not to hate her. In fact, they adore her and Ayame found her adorable and Sakura pink made her more adorable in Ayame opinion. Ayame had long brown hair that was held by a white headband, onyx eyes and was beautiful in Sakura's and Iruka's opinion.

« Ayame-san. » Greeted Iruka and he took the seat next to Sakura's right.

« The usual ? » She asked. They nodded and Ayame went to cook them their ramens. She was maybe 14, but she was naturally skilled when it came for cooking. And it was one of the things Teuchi was proud of, he had asked her to go to the cooking school he went before to open the restaurant. But she had refused, for her there wasn't a better teacher in cooking than her father.

« Ah kiddos. It has been a while since you came eat here. Ayame was missing you. » Said Teuchi as he walked to them. Teuchi had already gray hair and his face was already wrinkled but he was rather active for his age. Iruka blushed a bit when he heard that Ayame had missed them. They may have 2 years difference between them, but Iruka had some feelings for her. Because he protect Sakura the villagers aren't the kindest with him and Ayame was one of the people in the village that are kind to them. They chatted with Teuchi till Ayame came back.

« Shirakawa ramen for Sakura-chan and Tokushima ramen for Iruka-san. » Said Ayame when she brought them their ramen. Sakura had stars in her eyes as the bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. Iruka thanked her when she handed him his ramen.

« Itadakimasu. » Said the five and half year old pink haired girl as she clap her hands and then started to eat her ramen and so did Iruka.

« Are you working during the festival ? » Asked Iruka to Ayame, in less than two weeks the fire festival was going to take place and Iruka wanted to spent it with sakura and Ayame.

« Yes, father will need my help and it is a good opportunity to make businesses. » Answered Ayame to Iruka. Ayame would have liked to go to the festival, but her father couldn't do all the work when there would be a lot of costumers.

« You don't have to sweety. If you want to go, then go. I will ask Mamori to help me. » Said Teuchi to his daughter like he was reading his daughter thoughts. Sakura who was too busy to eat her ramen didn't know what it was all going about and looked dumb founded while listening the rest of their conversation.

« Then would you go out with us then ? » Asked Iruka with a light blush on his cheeks. When he asked it like this, it looked more like he asked her out for a date. And it was a bit embarrassing for the sixteen year old Umino to ask it to his two year younger crush. Ayame blushed a bit too. She knew that it wasn't really a date, because Sakura would be with them. But it still looked like he asked her out. And the feeling she was having wasn't like the other times when a boy complimented her or had tried to ask her out. She felt something warm in her belly and her heart was beating faster. And for this instant she didn't felt like their was an age difference between them.

« I would love to go with you two. » She respond giving a closed eyed smile that made Iruka blush deeper. Teuchi and Sakura that were looking and listening to the two had a huge smile on. It was a good moment that they were spending. Till the Hokage and his family came. The enjoyable atmosphere that was in Ichiruka ramen became tense. It was no secret that Iruka hated the Hokage and the fact that they were in the same room didn't helped. In fact everytime the Hokage would come visit the academy, Iruka would mysteriously vanish. Everyone except the young Uzumaki-Namikaze could feel the tension.

« I think it would be time for us to leave. » said Iruka as he got up and was about to take his wallet.

« Don't Iruka-san. » Said Teuchi. Iruka looked up to the owner of his favorite restaurant. « Take it as my approval for taking her to the festival. » And Ayame with a light blush gave him a bag with his leftover, since he didn't ate everything. Iruka took the bag with a light blush too, because it was like Teuchi gave his approval to date his daughter, and took Sakura hand before the Uzumaki woman and her son could approach her. Sakura waved at Ayame and Teuchi as a goodbye and the two did the same. They weren't far from Ichiraku when sakura suddenly began to sing a song who was rather embarrassing to Iruka and Ayame

« ~Iruka-nii and Ayame-nee sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes baby in the baby carriage,  
Sucking his thumb,  
Wetting his pants,  
Doing the hula, hula dance! ~ »

this made Iruka and Ayame stop in their track. Iruka nearly dropped his bag and Ayame nearly dropped the soup on the ground. Teuchi was laughing hard at this. How could a five and half year old girl could make two teenagers blush like no tomorrow.

 **13 days later.**

« Hurry up Sakura. » Said Iruka in a patient tone as he was waiting for Sakura to come out. They should have already left for the fire festival to meet Ayame, but Sakura had some troubles to put her kimono.

« I-I'm coming » She responded. But she had still some troubles to put her kimono on. She could put her obi right. Iruka knew that she would have some difficulties, he should have ask Ayame to meet them here and to help Sakura.

« Do you need help Sakura ? » He asked the pink haired jinchuuriki from the other side of the door.

« H-hai. » She said shyly. Iruka opened the door and saw Sakura trying to put her pink obi around her blue kimono with pink cherry blossom on.

« Let me do it. » And Sakura let Iruka put her obi correctly. She turned around to look at her father/brother figuur and saw him wear a blue yakuta. Iruka noticed that her necklace was resting on her kimono and he smiled. Sakura never took the necklace off and it was a sing that she cherished it very much. He took her hand and they left for the festival. The villagers would give them hateful looks that made Sakura uneasy, but Iruka told her to ignore it. But it wasn't easy for the jinchuuriki to ignore it, because nearly everywhere she looked, these hateful and disgusted looks were there. They stopped in front of the stand of Ichiraku ramen. Teuchi noticed them and told Ayame about their arrival. Ayame exited the stand to go greet them. Ayame wore a orange kimono with white flowers and a blue obi. Her hair was tied in a beautiful braid and had a hairpin with a white lily.

« H-hey. » She said blushing. It wasn't every day that she wore a beautiful kimono in front of her crush.

« You're beautiful. » He said blushing. And he blushed even more when he realized what he had just said. He had said it out loud.

« Thanks. You're not bad yourselves. » She told him. Ayame looked then at the pink haired girl that was accompanies them for the event.

« Ayame-nee look. It is the kimono you gave for my birthday and I had almost put it myself. » She told her. Sakura had still some trouble to dress herself up sometimes.

« It awesome Sakura-chan. » Said Ayame as she took the little girl in a big hug, she found it to cute the manner she was saying it that she could hold it back. After she calmed down she let Sakura go and blushed a bit, she had just acted like a real fangirl when she see her most favorite celebrity. She took a look at Iruka who had see it all and was smiling.

« Let's go » He said and took one of Sakura little hands and Ayame did the same. If Iruka and Ayame would have been older, it would have looked like two parents going to the festival with their child. When Sakura was spending her time with Iruka and Ayame it was like she felt lighter, like all theses looks from the other were fading a bit. They went to some stand, they were discriminated naturally and had to pay more than the normal customers. But for the moment it didn't matter, they were having fun together and it was all that matter.

At some distance from them was a red head and a black haired woman looking at them.

« Look Miko-chan, isn't it cute ? » Said the Uzumaki woman to her friend.

« It is. » She answers her friend and let out a sigh. « If only our husband and sons would be like that or if only we would have a daughter. Don't you think it would be wonderful, Kushina ? » Uzumaki Kushina nodded at Uchiha Mikoto. Not that she had something against her son or husband, but she wanted to spend some time with her family like Sakura with Iruka and Ayame or have a daughter to spoil. Mikoto wanted something like that too. Her husband and sons were behaving like most of the Uchiha's, keeping their emotions for themselves, Sasuke less since he was 5 year old. Kushina wanted to go to the pink haired jinchuuriki, but couldn't. Because of all the politics it was rather difficult and a certain Umino would not let her go near Sakura. Both women turned around to see that they were left alone, their husbands and sons must not have noticed that they had stopped walking and left them behind. The red head had a tick mark appareas on her forehead.

« They didn't... » She began.

« Left us behind. Yes » Finished the Uchiha Matriarch for her friend. Kushina really wanted to grab her hair and cry in frustration, but the thought of breaking her husband in little pieces were a better thing to do she decided. And they started to look for their little family to make them suffer in a painful way.

Meanwhile Sakura was enjoying her time with her Iruka-nii and Ayame-nee a lot of people made their way to them and shoke them in every direction. They didn't care if something happened to them afterall. And Sakura was quickly separated from them and she was pushed in the opposite direction they were. When she managed to go out, she was already far from them and didn't know what to do. The looks of the villagers felt a lot heavier to bare than when she was with Iruka and Ayame.

« Iruka-nii ! Ayame-nee ! » She called out. And when she did she got mostly all the intention and she hated that. She stopped when she know that it was useless and started to look for them. She felt like it wasn't the best idea she had, because there were more and more glares. She hadn't notice the two women in front of her and accidentally bumped into them. The women turned around and Sakura thought that they would hurt her and had already set her arms in front of her face to protect her and close her eyes. But the hits never came.

« Are you alright. » Asked a soft voice. Sakura opened her eyes and saw two beautiful women kneeling at her level. One of them had long red tomato hair, violet eyes and her face was a bit oval. The other woman had long black hair, shorter than the other woman, onyx eyes and had a heart like face form. Sakura blinked a few times, not sure of what she had heard. Were these women asking her if she was alright ? Her eyes began to become teary.

« You're not going to hit me ? » She asked them in a teary voice. The red head was pissed, how could the villagers do something like that at a five year old so much that she was almost as afraid of the adults as a child that was afraid of a nightmare.

« Why would we do that ? Now what happened ? » Asked the black haired woman. She too was mad, but had to hide it so that the pink haired girl wouldn't be afraid of her.

« I-I am lost. A-and I don't know where Iruka-nii and Ayame-nee are ! » She answerd as she began to cry. Her little hands came to her green eyes and she wiped her tears away.

« Poor darling. Come here. » Said the black haired woman as she took Sakura in her arms to console her. « My name is Uchiha Mikoto and this is my friend Uzumaki Kushina. » she tell her as she point at her red haired friend.

« Haruno Sakura. » Sakura introduced herself to the two women as she was calming down.

« Well would you come with us, we too are looking for our family. We will help you find yours. » Propose Kushina. Sakura nodded and took both Kushina and Mikoto's hands. They began to walk away and trying to find their loved ones. Mikoto and Kushina found that it wasn't all that bad to have lost their family, they ended up meeting Sakura and they both though how it would be if she married their son.

In the mean time with Iruka and Ayame.

« SAKURA ! » They shouted in hope to find her. But as far no luck. Ayame was in the middle of the crow and Iruka was on the roofs, both looking for a girl with pink hair. And somewhere else the Uchiha family and the Namikaze family were looking for their missing wife/mother.

« Is your hair color natural ? » Asked Kushina. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone with pink hair and it made her an easy target for the villagers.

« Hai. And yours ? I never saw anyone with red hair. » She asked in return.

« Too, but I don't like the color though. » Kushina answer.

« Why ? I find it make you beautiful. » She said and quickly turned to Mikoto. « You too are beautiful. » Mikoto and Kushina looked at Sakura with a little blush and took her both in a bone crushing hug. Now they both wanted her more as their daughter in law.

« Ca-can't breath. » Said a nearly suffocated Sakura.

« I think we will introduce you to our family, Sakura-chan »They said as the let her go . Sakura's eyes lighten up like a child at Christmas. She would have someone to play with. They were about to continue their search when...

« Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama ! » Two villagers tackle Kushina and Mikoto on the ground away from Sakura. The rest of the villagers took the opportunity to throw stones at her and Sakura started to step back.

« Don't worry Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama. We will protect you from this demon. » Said another villager and they were now calling her names. Sakura began to cry and strated running away. Her beautiful kimono was now dirty and the two women stood up.

« Kus- » Another began to say, but was meet by two punch of the two angry women. To say that they were pissed was a word too light to descript the boiling feeling in their guts.

« ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED OR WHAT. TO DO THIS TO A LITTLE GIRL! » Said a more than mad Mikoto. She had beaten Kushina who was also about to yell at them.

« HOUW WOULD YOU HAVE FELT IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD TO WHO IT HAPPENED ! YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW . » Kushina unleashed her anger at them. Both women weren't letting them time to react that they both went to look for the pink haired girl.

« SAKURA-CHAN. » They cried out as they ran in the direction the pinket ran off.

Sakura didn't stopped running when she passed the stand held by Teuchi when he called her, making him worried. She stopped when she didn't hear anything anymore and fell on the ground. When she looked up, she noticed that she was surrounded by trees. She hadn't notice that she had left the village.

« Look at what is here. The demon. » Said a voice coming from the trees. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her and four figure came into view, four shinobis of her village.

« No ! I am not a demon, you lie ! » She yelled. Iruka told her that she wasn't a demon and she believed him.

« You're not convince anyone with that. Everyone know that you're Kyuubi itself and not a little girl. » Said another shinobi. It stabbed Sakura in the heart in the most painful way. The demon that had killed her parents and Iruka's was her. No ! She could not believe this.

« No ! You're lying! I'm not. » She cried harder and tears were streaming more on her face.

« Don't worry, we will finish your misery right away. » said the same shinobi and they all jumped towards her, kunai in had and ready to kill her. Sakura put her hands above her head and screamed on top of her lunges.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH. » And a powerful orange chakra exploded from her as a kunai penetrated her arm. The four shinobis all fell dead on the ground, the explosion of the powerful chakra had been to much for their body to handel. Sakura breathed heavely, she was shaking madly. She had just killed four persons. She could now feel the nine tail in her whispering her to attack the village, to kill them all for what they had done to them. But Sakura didn't wanted, she wanted to puke. The death bodies wanted to make throw up. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked at the man that was coming to her in fear. He didn't looked like the shinobis in the village, his headband had 4 lines, his outfit wasn't like the ones the shinobis wore.

« So, the nine tail huh. » He said. He had short skippy black hair, bandage around his face going from his neck till his nose and a long sword with blood on his back.

It was on this night that Sakura meet the one who was going to make her the fox of the mist.

Zabuza Momochi, the wielder of Kubikiribocho, the demon of the hidden mist.


	4. Chapter 3: Momochi Zabuza

"Aaaarg." The cries of his victims echoed in the dark forest when he slice them with his sword. It was supposed to be a simple assassination mission. He was supposed to kill a group of nobles coming from the land of earth. But he didn't expected that there would have been children. It took him a bit off guard, but he quickly shook it off and went in action. He had kill the guards easily, it weren't even ninjas. And then he went for the adults, they were pathetic. Begging him to spare their own lives, not even the ones of their children. They all die. And lastly the children. It could be children, but to the demon of the hidden mist it didn't matter. After all mere children were considered as adults in the ninja world and it wasn't the first time he had killed children. Only two of the seven children had survived being cut by his sword. One of them had short pale blond hair and had blood going out of the wound in his neck, and the other had long purple hair and had a deep cut in his abdomen. He was going to end their suffering when, a powerful outburst of chakra out of nowhere caught his attention. It was too powerful to be a jounin and too bestial to be human. And this picked Zabuza curiosity. So, instead to kill the two kids he went to look what had so a powerful chakra. And what he discovered was at least surprising. There was a crying pink haired girl in a blue kimono with white cherry blossom and a pink obi. There was a kunai planted in her arm and four death bodies around her. A normal child couldn't have killed four ninjas. He still felt that bestial chakra in the air and Quickly noticed that it was coming from the pinket. He deducted that she must be an jinchuuriki, just like that bastard of Mizukage he is serving ( for now). And the only tailed beast he know of in the fire country, from what he had heard, was the nine tail. He had stopped the silent walk to make himself noticed by the pink haired jinchuuriki. She looked to be afraid of him, well who wouldn't be.

" So, the nine tail huh." He made the girl shift, making Zabuza assume she was aware of what she was. When Zabuza thought about the situation, he think he has found a tool to use to kill the current Mizukage, Yagura. He took one more step and the jinchuuriki flinched.

"Don't come near me. I am a monster" She warned him, tears coming out faster than before. Zabuza didn't do anything, he stayed there looking at her with an emotionless face.

" We're all demons outside these walls. There isn't a bad or a good guy here and everyone in that village of yours hate you." He told the pink haired jinchuuriki. The said pinket shook her head, she knew that the villagers hated her. But Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi and the two ladies she had met didn't hate her.

"No, Iruka-nii and Ayamee-nee doesn't hate me, they care about about me!" She cried trying to defend the ones she considered as her family, Iruka had always being by her side, he was the one raising her. He was like a father and brother while Ayame was like an older sister to her. The look on Zabuza face didn't change, still emotionless, but his voice became more stern.

"Will they still care about you when they will discover what you did tonight?" He asked her. Sakura froze, it as always been her most feared thought. That Iruka would come to hate her one day and she couldn't bear with his hate towards her. Now that she knows that she is the monster that killed their parents five years ago. She didn't know what to say now, what would Iruka do when he will know? Will he still be like he was yesterday or will he be different and make her fear realize?

"You know that what I say is true. If they cared so much about you, they would have protect you from them. But they didn't." Sakura knew that she got lost from them, but the words he just say made her doubt. She didn't wanted to believe in them.

And at this moment she felt empty, like she didn't had any meaning to the others, only an empty shell that needed a reason.

"Girl, I give you the choice. Either stay in that village of yours where everyone hate and despite you without a reason in your live or come with me and have a purpose as my tool and weapon, as a ninja." He offered her. But in reality he wouldn't let her the choice, he would take her either way. May it by force or not. He would see of she could do the right choice ( in his view) herself. Sakura looked at him with empty eyes. Maybe it was what she needed to do. Sakura didn't wanted to confront Iruka when he will learn what happened, she didn't wanted to see him change in her worst fear, she didn't wanted to see him with the same eyes as the villagers. And being a ninja.  
She always wanted to do something that would bring her a bit closer of her parents, they were both ninjas and Iruka was a ninja too. But what would be her chances to be accepted in the academy now? Even though Iruka is a teacher there, her chances to be accepted were really small and now she was sure it would never happen. She had killed ninjas of her own village ( unintentionally, but still). She took small steps toward the stranger and carefully took his hand. Zabuza smirked in his mask, not that she could see it. She had take his hand, who showed that she trust him at least a bit. And that was a good sing. And with that Zabuza walked away with his now tool to his village while a thick most surrounded them. The only trace off their passage was some tissue of Sakura kimono that was cut of it by the kunai on the ground.

~Earlier and elsewhere~

"SAKURA!" The Uzumaki-namikaze woman and the Uchiha matriarch were yelling in hope to find the pinket. They didn't even noticed their family walk/run their way, they were too worried about the girl that had ran away.

"Kushina?" Said the voice of a worried Minato as he see his wife and her best friend shouting. Naruto who was just behind his father looked at his mother in a state he had never seen before. Kushina wasn't the kind of woman to worry for nothing, Mikoto is pretty much the same as her friend. So their family were asking themselves why they were shouting.

"Mom?" Asked a more than five years old Sasuke when he took his mother kimono in his hand. Mikoto who hadn't notice her family was next to her, let a shriek out before to duck a bit when her youngest son grabbed her. Kushina had heard her friend shriek and turned around to her friend.

"Sasuke-chan, you scare me." Breathed out a recovering Mikoto from the fear Sasuke just made her experience, even thought it wasn't mean to scare her. Sasuke had a light blush appear on his cheeks, because no matter how much Sasuke tell his mother to stop adding the 'chan' to his name she won't drop it.

" He didn't mean to scare you mom." Said Itachi. He was just next to his father and two dangos in hand.

" We've been calling you, but you didn't answer." Said the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Fugaku, to his wife. Both women simultaneously sweat dropped, they were both too preoccupied by their search for the pink jinchuuriki that they hadn't seen nor hear them. They were about to say something but they were interrupted by a shout not far away from them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled a now very worried Ayame. She and Iruka have been searching their little blossom the moment they had lost her. She went back to her father stand, hoping that Sakura would been there and was waiting for her and Iruka while Iruka went the opposite way and was searching from the rooftops. After all, people with pink hair was not a thing you saw everyday. Ayame don't know how she could look Iruka in the eyes if they didn't found her. Because the bond Iruka and Sakura had was nothing like hers and Sakura. Iruka had always been there for Sakura, always looking out for her and making sure she was alright, he was always comforting and reassuring her when the villagers would be mean and hurt her.

The two women who were interrupted by Ayame's call, suddenly had their mouth wide open. She was doing what they were about to explain to their husbands.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" They both exclaimed in realization. They were supposed to find that pink haired girl to who they had grow close in the short amount of time they with her. They both began to look in every direction hoping to see a trail of pink hair, but didn't.

" Sakura?" Asked Minato a bit confuse. He was thinking about a certain pink haired jinchuuriki, but there were a lot of women and girls named Sakura, so he didn't really know to who they were referring to. Fugaku stayed with a neutral expression, but only the one who were close to him could know that in his eyes there were curiosity. And the three remaining children didn't know what to think. They had found their mother, but they both were more focused on this Sakura person than they fact that they were together again.

"Sakura-chan, she was with us when we were looking for you, because you idiots left without us." Said Mikoto in a worried tone as she began to walk away from them, searching for the pink haired girl. Both families still didn't know who Sakura was, but the Uchiha family knew that something bad must have happened to the girl for Mikoto to speak like this.

"And the-the villagers began to hurt her. A-and she ran away." Said Kushina as she was about to cry while shaking her husband by his collard. Now Minato was really thinking that the Sakura they were talking about was the Sakura in who he had sealed the Kyuubi.  
Itachi looked a bit taken a back. He didn't knew this girl nor knew how old she was, but for the people of his own village doing it to one of their own people looked unrealistic and horrible. If it was Sasuke, he would never forgive the one who would have hurt his little brother. Fugaku too was a bit taken a back and nearly for the same reason as his son.

"Haruno?" Asked Minato who was still being shaken by his worried and teary wife to confirm his theory of that Sakura girl. His wife nodded. The two men know what it meant and Itachi too, if what they thought came to be true, it could end really bad and they didn't wanted what happened 5 years ago to happen again. It had cost Kushina and some other ninjas their career and a lot had died that awful day. Minato was about to give the order to an anbu who was nearby to find the pinket, bit was stop in his track by a dark and powerful chakra that had burst out of nowhere. Minato knew this chakra unfortunately, it was Kyuubi's. And so did other ninjas in the festival. Some even began to panic, but Minato and Fugaku quickly held the situation in hand. Minato had order the anbus to go where Kyuubi's chakra had appears, while Fugaku who was the head of the police force tried to calm the panicked civilians and ninja. Sasuke and Naruto didn't knew not understood what was happening. One moment they had found their mother who had began to go in panic/worry state and then everyone began to panic for gods know what reason.

~present time~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU COULDN'T FIND HER?" Was shouting a more than enraged Iruka in the Hokage face in his office. The anbus Minato had sent came back saying to have found corps of ninja coming from their village. And that was five minutes ago. One of the elders who was sitting next to Minato didn't liked the manner Iruka had spoken to the Hokage. A Hokage is someone who had most political power and was the strongest ninja, he deserved respect.

" You ungra-" He began but was cut off by Minato lifting his hand to tell him to stop. Minato deserved to be yelled at by Iruka, he was a part responsible of what had happened to Sakura. Iruka was fuming, his face was red from the anger and he might explode from it if he didn't let it all out.

"Iruka listen, I-" The Fourth began, but was cut off by Iruka's shout.

" DON'T TELL ME TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT, I AM SICK OF IT." Even though Iruka was boiling inside, he was breathing heavily and trying to calm down. He didn't wanted to calm down, honestly. But if he didn't wanted to beat the crap out of someone because he couldn't control his anger and hate toward the fourth, then he had to calm down. The elders that were just next to the Hokage wanted nothing else than to give Iruka a piece of their mind. But the Hokage didn't wanted them to interfere with the exchange between him and Iruka.

" Iruka I know what you're feeling and I-" But was once again cut off by Iruka who had ended up to explode.

"NO. YOU DON'T. I SAW HER BEING ABUSED BY THE VILLAGERS FOR FIVE YEARS. FIVE FUCKING YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU. SO, DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN ALL OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" To Iruka, hearing the Hokage say that he understood and knew what it felt was the last straw. He didn't know anything about how it felt. He was the one that saw her coming bruised home and treating her, seeing her being abused by the villagers and stopping them, he knew how it feel to hear people talk behind your back every day. The elders couldn't hold themselves anymore, a bit disrespect can be alright, but now it was too much. Shouting at the Hokage and refused to acknowledge him and them wasn't going to be without consequences.

"Umino-san! You've gone to far." Said one of them and was about to continue when an anbu appears in the room.

"Hokage-sama." He stood just behind Iruka who was two steps away from the desk where the said Hokage was. The anbus had a cat mask on and had silver hair, he had something in his hands that was familiar to Iruka, but couldn't really see it because most of it was hidden in the anbu hand.

" Neko-kun." Replied the Hokage. Iruka didn't wanted to hear a more word out of the Hokage's mouth. But was interested in the suddenly apparition of the anbu.

"We found more corps not far from the location where Kyuubi's chakra had been senses." He reported. He was entirely neutral.

"And?" The Hokage asked. He knew that there was something more.

" There are two survivors, two children." It gave a bit hope to Iruka, but it was fast take away by what he heard next.  
" They're coming from the land of earth and we found this on the location of Kyuubi's chakra." And the anbu place what he had in hand on the table, it was a piece of blue tissue with a white cherry blossom on it. Iruka instantly recognized it, it was a piece of tissue of Sakura kimono. Minato noticed the reaction of Iruka when he saw the piece of tissue on his desk and knew to who it belonged. He was about to say something to Iruka when Iruka exited the room by slamming the door let out a deep sigh, he knew that he was a big part responsible of what had happened. He knew too that Iruka will never forgive him for it and no matter what anyone could say about what had happened, it was for a big part his fault.

It was the day the fate of Sakura and the two children of the earth had definitely changed and so would be the one of these who Sakura held dear and the day Iruka respect for his village was almost completely vanished.

 **Dear readers,**

 **I soon have my exams and will have to study hard because my grades aren't reaaly good.**

 **But I will see to update as soon as I am finished with my exams.**

 **Love moonlight352**


End file.
